


A Violated Principle (and all too willing)

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pornstars, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=75378#t75378">Sho is a porn movie director and he's infatuated with his new star, Jun, who he watches perform right in front of him each week with the other porn stars. But Sho has a strict no-sleeping-with-clients-look-but-dont-touch policy. It doesn't keep him from growing to like Jun. Somehow, sex ensues.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Violated Principle (and all too willing)

**Author's Note:**

> \- anal sex, rimming, blow job, mild mentions of BDSM  
> \- Written for the [JE ANON FIC MEME](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html). Originally posted [HERE](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=110194#t110194) Livejournal entry [here](http://yumenosete.livejournal.com/6151.html)

“Take it from scene 12. And action!”

Director Sakurai Sho of the Naked T.A.B.O.O. Productions has filmed enough porn films to give him an underground fame. Most of the sex scenes you’ve ever imagined, he’s filmed it; which would make one think that there is probably little to nothing that would turn this man on.

So why was he so infatuated with his new attractive gay porn actor, Matsumoto Jun?

Jun is one of those ‘charismatic-and-would-be-a-household-name-given-the-proper-projects’. Sakurai knows that having gay porn for his first official starring project might inconvenience the young actor but his strong facial features as well as a good body would sell really well to gay men and women who dig that kind of relationship. Fortunately, he agreed immediately.

 

Or not.

\--

**WEEK 1:**

It wasn’t until Jun begged Nino to never stop rimming him that Sho suddenly feels uncomfortable. He started crossing his legs when Nino cried _you’re so fucking tight_ and wasn’t even jiggling his leg until both of the porn actors moaned and groaned in pleasure as they move. When both of them exclaimed their limit, Sho felt like he would burst himself.

He had to yell a “Cut! Take fifteen” before he excused himself to the farthest bathroom he could manage.

\--

**WEEK 2:**

Crisp black suit and purple necktie donned Jun was on his knees, faced with Aiba’s crotch once-upon-an-elevator scene.

Sho felt _that_ sensation again, and thought that no blowjob scene should look that hot, even if a porn director is supposed to aim for such. Aiba’s hands are now on Jun’s hair while Jun kept bobbing his head. Sho only imagined Jun to be sucking and licking and how he wished he could switch places with Aiba right now. When Jun hummed and Aiba shook saying Jun’s character name, Sho swore that if he was touching himself, he could come there and then.

When the scene is finished and filming is done for the day, he darted outside, hiding the obvious growing erection against his pants with his bag.

\--

**WEEK 3:**

“You’ve been a very, very bad boy” Ohno, a veteran actor, said to Jun. They were now entering the dark phase of the movie wherein Jun finds excitement in Ohno’s dangerous ways. Jun was good at acting scared and submissive while _accidentally_ letting a pleasured groan escape his lips, which inevitably leads to Ohno punishing him more.

Sho now imagines himself to be touching every single part of Jun’s body – everything but his cock and when he did touch it, Jun would beg him, knowing it would only make Sho ‘punish’ him more until Sho himself couldn’t hold back and fuck Jun hard.

Very unlike Ohno who is still composed and watches as Jun climaxed when he was rewarded with a single bold stroke.

He had to instruct his AD to take over as he “take a very important call”.

\--

**WEEK 4:**

_You cannot touch your actors. You have their trust and you cannot violate it. You can look all you want but that’s the end of that._

_You cannot touch him. You cannot touch Matsumoto Jun._

He knows its wrong: it is unprofessional in every sense and even if it’s only in his imagination, he knew that it would taint his relationship with the whole cast, staff and crew if discovered.

But he can’t really deny the attraction he feels for the younger man as Jun consults with him regarding his acting expression, apologizes sincerely when he commits mistakes, and gives him suggestions if he asks one. He is the most dedicated actor Sho has seen in the industry and Sho genuinely enjoys Jun’s company.

Jun was even kind to offer him chocolate ice cream in the midst of the summer heat. He wasn’t as kind though to not let Sho see how he licks his own vanilla ice cream stick – starting with only the tip and then grazing the sides as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Sho with his tantalizing eyes before taking the whole ice cream into his mouth before taking it out again, repeating the sensual action until the ice cream melted completely into his mouth. Sho was frozen, mesmerized until he felt Jun’s tongue on his fingers, licking the melted ice cream he didn’t have the chance to eat.

“Hmm, chocolate is delicious too” Jun smiled at Sho “You should eat it before it melts completely.” And then Jun walked away.

He was only able to get out of his trance when Aiba called on him, telling him that they were ready to film the next scene.

\--

**WEEK 5:**

There are a few more scenes left before the movie wraps up and after that, it’s going to end up into the editing room.

It didn’t mean though that Sho would forget the special infatuation he feels for Jun. It actually became worse every time they film a blowjob scene, a sex scene or any scene for that matter that involved intense Jun eyes resembling the ice cream incident. It didn’t help that sometimes, he thinks that Jun looks at him when he was begging for more from his co-actor – and its making Sho extremely horny.

An important masturbation scene is needed before they end and it could be finished quickly too if not for the talented Matsumoto Jun uncharacteristically screwing up the scenes.

“Let’s take this up tomorrow. You may all go home early except for Jun, we need to talk.” Sho instructed after countless of NG takes due to Jun, who only wore a robe in a hurry.

“What’s wrong? Is there something bothering you?” Sho asked in a private room after the rest of the staff packed and went home.

“I just can’t help thinking that if I performed well, this will be the last time that I could see you, Director.” Jun confessed.

“That’s the way it goes. I’ll recommend you to another director and if you do well in his audition, you might get out of the porn industry and launch your own career.”

“But I won’t see you anymore.” Jun repeated. “And I want to always see you.” Jun closed the distanced between them. “I want you. And…” Then he whispered the next lines to Sho’s ear “I know you want me too”

And before Sho could even speak, Jun kissed him. Unlike the lip locking that he performs while the camera is rolling, it wasn’t long. It was consecutive, short yet hot kisses making Sho automatically wrap his arms around Jun’s torso. When Sho realized that Jun is already unbuttoning his white long sleeved shirt, he gently put a hand over Jun’s chest, deliberating on pushing him away or pulling him closer and that’s when Jun spoke.

“Everyone knows about your stupid self rule and I know what I am going into. You just won’t make your move even if everyone knows you find me attractive and even after I seduced you.” Jun said as he now removed Sho’s shirt. “And I’m not going to stop what we both want. Especially if you’re this hot.” Sho could feel his cheeks burn as Jun checked him out, ridding Sho of his black jeans in the process. When Jun palmed Sho’s sex organ through his underpants, he knew he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

Sho kissed Jun in turn, a long one this time and explored his mouth with his tongue slowly, sucking on Jun’s tongue and then nibbling Jun’s lower lip. As he kissed him, Sho busied himself in removing Jun’s robe, only to be surprised that he’s not wearing anything underneath.

“Why didn’t you tape yourself? You know it’s the protocol in every porn production!” When Sho saw Jun smirk though, he laughed “You mischievous, calculating son of a—”

“Oh come on, we wouldn’t be able to have sex now if I did tape up, wouldn’t we?” Jun countered.

Sho then proceeded to kiss Jun with a trail downward: on his lips first then on his facial moles, down to his neck (which Sho licked too), his collarbone (where Sho bit lightly), his right nipple (which made Jun gasp), his well-defined abdomen until he reached Jun’s navel. Jun looked at him, almost pleading to get on with it – and he did by licking Jun’s erection making the young actor moan, only to turn him around and make him pucker his ass with the help of a conveniently-placed table. As Jun chuckled, Sho gently licked Jun’s perineum eliciting more moans. He continued doing so while scrambling for some lube, only to be amazed by Jun already waving it at him. Sho immediately grabbed it and then coated his fingers before he proceeded to massaging, increasing more pressure than the former until he deemed Jun ready to insert one of his finger inside. Slowly he pumped and moved the finger around his walls and whenever Jun demanded, he added another finger repeating the method until it became three fingers and Sho suddenly bumped something when his middle finger reached two inches deep that made Jun gasp.

“Stop, please.” Jun cried when Sho repeatedly hit his prostate while his hips involuntarily moved against Sho’s hand. “I-I want you” and that’s all Sho really needed to remove his hand and remove his last piece of clothing.

Jun temporarily mourned the loss of Sho’s hand until he can feel Sho’s tip against his ass. He impatiently spread his own ass, hoping Sho would go immediately but the director was apparently a maddening tease – Sho would stifle his moan as he massaged Jun’s entrace with his tip and then finally inserts the head when he thinks its time. Just when Jun thought that Sho would finally insert everything, Sho retrieves. He repeated this action, ignoring the excruciating ache he feels as he inserted an inch or more and then pulling out completely, and then he goes in an inch farther until he was completely inside.

Sho sensed that Jun was already frustrated so he immediately moved inside: thrusting slowly at first, and then moving faster as he gained momentum. It drove Sho mad when Jun moved to meet him, feeling Jun warm around him. But it made him lose control when Jun called him _Sho_ coupled with moans and gasps when he changed his angle and proceeded to precisely hit his prostate. The heat, their moans, and Sho being pleasured and pleasuring the man he always fantasizes about pushes him over the edge, exclaiming a loud “Jun!” before he climaxed. Sho rode the tide, searching for Jun’s own erection to stroke in rhythm until Jun himself reached the peak.

He removed himself from Jun and then collapsed on the floor together with his clothes and Jun’s robe, not willing to get dressed just yet. Jun joined him, hugging Sho and the placing his head above Sho’s chest.

“So that was…amazing” Jun started.

“Listen, I’m—”

“I’m not gonna accept apologies. Not when we just had a great sex.” Jun interrupted.

“I was not going to apologize” Sho cleared. “I don’t feel sorry or regret this.” Sho paused before he continued. “I’m still going to recommend you to that director for that audition though”

“But I would not be able to see you” Jun pouted.

“You would. Not as often as when you’re in the same movie as mine but we would meet. Especially since I’m going to schedule reservations and other movie viewings one after the other in order to see you a lot.”

“You’re going to date me?” Jun asked, a smile already forming on his lips.

“That is if it’s okay” Sho blushed as he stated this and it rewarded him with a kiss.

“You’re fine with violating your principles now?” Jun asked after a while.

“Technically, its not a violation when you’re not part of the cast anymore. And I only violated this principle once – now.”

“You never said you could always find some flaw in your own principle” Jun laughed.

“I never discovered it till you came along.”


End file.
